


Or Something

by SwinneyTheGypsy



Series: Spacebound [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kate's a werewolf, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Feels, Sad Stiles, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinneyTheGypsy/pseuds/SwinneyTheGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Derek for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic EVER! My friend and i are writing Sterek stories :).Sorry Stiles is all sad & not himself. It will get better in the other chapters & Stiles is pretty oblivious. Plus there's a lot of inner monogue because its Stiles' POV & this is just how I think he would act after the whole being possesed thing. Im aiming for 5 chapters so wish me luck! I'd appreciate some feedback btw :))

Days turned into weeks. Everyone's been trying to make me feel better & be more myself. But I haven't been myself for a while now , so its like I don't know how to be me anymore. The pack continues to be there for me. But I'm part of the reason for Allison's death. I'm part of the reason for Aiden's death. Its my fault that Ethan lost his brother , that Lydia lost her bestfriend. And I took my bestfriend's first love from him. Its all my fault. It will always be my fault. Because I was weak enough to let a spirit torment my friends , my family , my town. 

 

I sit up on my bed and look around my room. In the process of clearing my head , I cleared out my room. The walls are bare and I finally realize its cleaner than it usually is. It looks like no one lives in here. So I'm pretty sure my dad saw through my facade of pretending like I was okay. My door opened slowly , almost hesistantly. 

 

“Uh hey son , you're up early. ”, my dad said. He looked unsure of himself and I wonder how long this look has been on his face. 

“Yeah, I know. Just thought I'd go for a drive or something. Go see Lydia or Scott. Or something… ” , I lied but I tried to add a small smile to seem sincere. It felt foreign on my face. It felt like this was my first smile & my lips were trying desperately to get it right.

My dad squinted at me, like he saw right through my lie. 

“Umm ok. Sounds good. Im going to the station to handle some things. Should be back in a couple of hours. If you need anything , call okay ?”

“Sure dad , sure. ”

 

 He slowly closed my door and I waited until I heard the front door close before I jumped up from my bed. I don't know why I was so eager as I rushed through brushing my teeth and throwing on a random shirt and pants. ‘Calm down Stiles , its just Derek. ’ , I told myself. Yes it was just Derek. Derek who I haven't seen in weeks. Derek who I remember throwing against the wall in the loft. Derek who knows how to deal with guilt, and that's why I was going to see him. I needed help & I knew Derek was the one that could help me. 

 

******************************

 

I don't remember what it felt like to be nervous but I'm pretty sure this is the most nervous I've been in a long time. I haven't felt much emotion after the nogitsune was finally dead , except for guilt. And I guess Derek must have smelled my nervous scent because the door to his loft abruptly swung open & there he was. Staring at me with a concerned confused look on his face, eyebrows so close together it was almost funny. I almost smiled again but then grimaced remembering my earlier attempt. 

 

“Stiles? ”, he said it questioningly. Like he wasn't sure if I was really there .

 

“Yea. I just… I'm sorry to just show up. I needed someone to talk to ”. I stared down at my shoes , afraid to see the face he would make. But he just grabbed me by the sleeve of my jacket & pulled me inside. At least he was acting normal. Yea manhandling isn't exactly normal but its our thing I guess. At least he isn't treating me different. At least he isn't afraid to touch me like Scott and Isaac were. At least he didn't look at me suspiciously like Lydia does. I immediately felt at ease & noticed that the loft was a little more furnished than before. I sauntered over to the couch & sank into the cushions. Yea he had to get this couch like yesterday. Derek sat down facing me & I shifted so we were face to face . He looked happy to see me despite the circumstances... I realized that it was too silent for a while & he expected me to talk first. That was another one of our things, me doing all the talking while he just sat and and made his eyebrows show various forms of emotions. 

 

“I've uh… I've been having some trouble dealing with , all that's happened ya know? ”, Derek nodded his head like he understood & just like that it all started pouring out. I told him about how everyone kept telling me that everything was okay & but yet they watched me. Yet they were wary around me , as if they expected me to start killing again. I told him how Lydia repeatedly told me that Allison & Aiden's deaths weren't my fault but her eyes said otherwise. The whole time Derek listened intently & when I was done , I took a deep breath & looked him in the eyes. 

 

“So I'm here asking for your help. How do I deal with the guilt ? Innocent people died because I wasn't strong enough to keep him out. Please Derek , its consuming me. I don't know what to do anymore. I just wanna be me again. ”. He sat back & took a deep breath. His face relaxing & spoke slow .

 

“Stiles… Its not going to be easy. Its only been 3 months. ”… wow , three months really? I thought its only been a couple of weeks. I tried to hide the surprised look on my face but he caught it and chuckled. Derek laughs now ?

“Yea Stiles , its been 3 months . 3 months of you walking around like a zombie… Stiles , you and I both know that I've been in your position. The guilt will consume you , it will eat you up and you'll feel like you don't deserve anything good in life. But you're a good person Stiles , one of the best people I know. You derserve everything good you can get and everything that has happened, is and was not your fault. You just have to not dwell on it. You can't live your life feeling guilty , because eventually you won't want to live anymore. Stiles , you need to find something or someone worth living for. You need an anchor.”. 

 

“What's your anchor ? Oh wait nevermind , don't answer that. I know that's like personal -”. He cut me off seeming unnerved by my question. 

“ Cora , Scott , Isaac , Lydia , and You. I know that you guys need me. And I know I need to be there for you. You guys aren't just a responsibility. I actually care about you guys. I care about ALL of you. ”. He gave me a really serious look , to show that he meant what he said. I stared back into his eyes until he coughed. Damn , I wonder how long I was staring. I mean who could blame me, the guy has eyes that are like mesmerizing. That's not weird right ?

 

“Well , um since you're here. Let me show you the new additions to the loft. ”.

 

 I followed him off the couch & he gave me a tour. Things felt so easy being with Derek. I didn't have to pretend to be okay. We were just two guys hanging out in a loft. Bonding without talk of werewolves or kitsunes. We just had good conversation like it was our thing, which it wasn't. But it was good , it was good to talk to someone who didn't feel uneasy around me. I stayed until I saw it getting dark out & suggested I go on home , since my dad would be all worried. He said he wouldn't mind of I came back tomorrow, or whenever I needed to talk. Derek FREAKING Hale , doesn't mind if I pop up at his house with problems? Really? When did this dude get so nice? And why did I feel all warm inside when he said it? Hmm , must be the flu or something.


	2. Halfway In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is pretty much oblivious about Derek's feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm hoping everyone enjoys the update. Im aiming to update every other day at least but I might get busy with school & stuff. Leave Kudos & Comments :).

So that became my routine. I would wake up early on the weekends & pretend to go somewhere or do something other than hang with Derek. My father would pretend to believe me & once he was gone I would hurry and get dressed. Hanging with Derek at his loft was different when it was just us. We didn't have to talk about the supernatural , just books & tv shows. And what we wanted to do with our lives. Sometimes he'd read to me or I'd read to him. Or we would just sit right in front of the tv for hours , commenting on the bullshitness of reality tv. Because everyone knows that some of those things are scripted. Being around Derek was actually comforting & I started to get better. I started to think less about the nogistune situation & I started being more of the annoying rambling Stiles. I even stopped being afraid to sleep , i welcomed it just like the old Stiles would. My room even got dirtier! Ha ha & I actually started talking to people in school and I was really okay. I guess my dad realized how much better I was doing because he never asked me where did I go during the weekends or after school hours...My hang outs with Derek went on for about two months before one saturday morning my routine was interrupted. 

 

I woke up early as usual just staring at the walls feeling happy for no reason when my Dad knocked & opened my room door. 

“ Morning Son , I gotta surprise for you” , he said with a grin. Scott walked around him with a big smile on his face & my dad immediately just left us to it. It wasn't like I wasn't happy to see Scott , he's basically my brother. But I see him in school & today's Derek day. Wanting to hang out with Derek doesn't make me a bad person right ?

“ Hey buddy ! ”, Scott said hugging me & ruffling my hair . “Dude I've really missed you. And I figured we both were okay enough to actually have some productive bro time”.

“ Scott that's good that you're okay ,but you should have called I already made plans buddy”. While I talked Scott blatantly ignored my words & starting sniffing me with this thoughtful expression on his face .

“Stiles… you smell weird”, he said. I got out of bed , stretched & started walking towards my closet. 

“ Oh I've been hanging at Derek's alot lately. That's probably what your -” , I completely froze. Shit . Why couldn't I just shut the hell up sometimes. 

“What ? Stiles what do you… Why were you ? What !”. I turned around and saw Scott wore an expression mixed with hurt, confusion , and jealousy. 

 

“Scotty I'm s-” , but he stood up & cut me off. 

“Dude you barely talked to me for months ! Months Stiles ! We're brothers & yes I know I wasn't easy to be around but dammit , I lost my first love Stiles! I thought you weren't around because you were feeling guilt about the whole killing innocent people thing & you were dealing with things by yourself. But you were really out hanging with Derek! Stiles really ? Derek of all fucking people Stiles?! Is he your new best friend or something , because you seriously REEK of him! ”, Scott plopped back down on my bed with a very angry look on his face, he honestly looked like he was on the verge of tears. I moved the computer chair towards the bed & sat in front of him. 

 

“Scott. Im sorry. Honestly I really am. Its just… I couldn't look you in the eye for a while because I remember everything that I did while I was possesed. Everytime I came near you , those memories just came back and suffocated me. I just started distancing myself. I felt so , so bad Scott. You all kept telling me that it wasn't my fault but I just felt really guilty. Chris lost his daughter Scott. Allison is gone, she's really gone. Its impossible for me to not feel bad. It… it feels like I killed her myself. But one day I just woke up & decided that I wanted to get better. I wanted to get better for you , for my dad & for myself. I know I should have checked on you more but I needed to better myself before I helped you. So, I went to Derek and he helped me with the guilt. Im better now Scott & im sorry”. I took a deep breath & forced myself to meet his eyes. He didn't look mad anymore , just very confused and thoughtful. 

“What do you mean he helped you? ” , he said. So I told Scott all about how easy it was to hang out with Derek & how we actually had real conversations. I told him how Derek genuinely laughs & jokes around with me. I told him about how I get this warm feeling whenever we're hanging together & how I think we're gonna become very close friends. I even suggested that Scott hang out with us sometimes. 

 

“Stiles… Do you like Derek? ”, he asked. I rolled my eyes because did he not hear my whole speech? 

“Scott of course , he's a really cool guy and -”

“No Stiles. I mean do you like like him. Because you kinda talk about him like you might love him. I mean you had this huge smile on your face & seriously it sounds like you're dating. He reads to you Stiles? Derek freaking Hale , the big bad werewolf reads to you & you think you're just friends”. Scott snorts & I stare at him with wide eyes. Okay so now its my time to yell. 

“DUDE , WHAT THE HELL! Why would you think I like him. Dude ,im like not even like into guys! We're just friends Scott , we're not freaking dating! Dating means going on dates & kissing & sex stuff !”. Scott shrugs .

“Well maybe he didn't wanna rush things because of the age difference ”.

“Scott are you seriously considering this ? You're actually trying to make sense of this nonsense? ”. Scott rolled his eyes & sighed. 

“Stiles , you're getting too worked up about this. If you and Derek like each other I'm totally okay with it. I just wish you would've told me. And if you're not sure whether you like him in that way , well I'm pretty sure you do. Its all over your scent & if I smell it I know he does too. He's just probably waiting on you to act on it. And you actually rejected Scott & Stiles bro time to hang with him so I'm pretty sure you're at the halfway in love mark”. I was speechless , I didn't know what to say. I was embarrassed & confused. I dont even know if I really likde guys . I mean Derek is REALLY attractive but do I like him in that way? I guess Scott saw my expression because he got up from my bed & started walking towards the door. 

“Well it seems like you have alot to think about so I'll leave you to it. But im coming over tomorrow at noon to hang so be ready. By the way , I accept your apology Stiles. Love you bro”. He walked out of my room not waiting for me to respond. I don't think my mouth was even capable of forming actual words. 

 

So I may or may not be halfway in love with Derek & he can freaking smell it ! Just my fucking luck , the universe really has it out for me. Derek actually does have a lot of good qualities. He's ridiculously smart , almost as smart as me. He knows how to make me laugh & he has a great smile. Like the dude's smile could end world hunger. Especially when its a genuine smile & it touches his eyes. Then his eyes get all squinty and you can see his deep dimples under his beard. And oh god those hands , they were big & perfect. His arms were sculpted & strong, and I wonder how they would feel wrapped around me on a cold winter night,he would be the fire to keep me warm and we could- OMG , I am so gone on this guy. 

 

*********************************

 

The drive to Derek's brung some teenage angst that I haven't been feeling in a very long time. This feels like the first time I came to his house for help , but this time it's worst. Im pretty sure he knows how I feel but obviously doesn't feel the same. He just didn't wanna be mean, he knows im fragile so he let me come over all the time. Im just a kid to him right? He probably just sees me as some knucklehead that needs mentoring or something. Derek Hale is not the least bit interested in Stiles Stilinski. What could I possibly have to offer to someone like him? It doesn't matter that im smart & cute & quirky & I look adorable as fuck when I get excited & talk with my hands. It doesn't matter that I might be in love with the guy! Because Derek isn't looking for somebody like me, he probably isn't looking at all. 

 

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door swung open & there he was with this huge grin on his face. Why did he have to look so fucking happy to see me? Its not fair , not fair at all. The world must really hate me. 

“Hey Stiles , you're kinda late. Thought you weren't coming today -”. Why did it matter if I came everyday? He must take helping really serious. He Probably sees me as his little brother. Ughh , life sucks. 

“I ordered some really old horror movies offline & they finally came in the mail today. ”. He held up the VHS movies & his smile slowly turned into a frown. God , he could probably smell my anxiety. Why did I have to be halfway in love with a freaking werewolf! 

 

“Stiles is something wrong? Are you okay? Did , did something happen? ” , he looked truly concerned. I ignored his questions & walked towards the couch but I didn't sit down, I just stared at the television as I spoke. 

“Derek I… I can't hang out with you anymore. Its just not fair to me. You shouldn't have to do this just because you feel sorry for me”. He walked around & stood in front of me as I spoke. He was probably trying to study my facial expressions & figure out of I was lying. His eyebrows looked like they would never part from eachother. 

“Stiles what the hell are you talking about? Did I do something wrong to make you not wanna hang out anymore?”, he said. 

“No ,no. Derek its me. I just don't wanna force you to spend time with me. You let me show up to your house whenever I want. Its not fair to my feelings & I know you're trying to be nice but yea this isn't gonna work any longer. ”, I stared down at my feet & my voice cracked at the end of my sentence. And oh goodness Stiles , keep it together. Don't cry on front of him !

“Stiles I um, I don't understand. Im not doing this just for your benefit.I'm doing this because we're friends & I enjoy spending time with you”. Did he REALLY believe that was the best thing to say? 

 

“Friends? FRIENDS!? That's the problem Derek I want more than that! At first I didn't know how much I liked you but now I do! And I'm pretty sure you smelled it on me all along , so don't act all oblivious now-” , I was flailing around and crying and jamming my finger in his face. Way to lose your cool Stilinski. 

“Derek I think I might be in love with you & its just not fair to me to stay here and pretend im not. ”, I walked towards the door ready to make a bigger fool of myself by making a dramatic exit. But he grabbed me by shoulders & spun me around , pushing me up against the door. Oh god , he's mad. He must really hate me.

 

“Stiles… I thought you were smarter than this”. Then he was kissing me! DEREK HALE WAS FREAKING KISSING ME. His warm lips molded against mine & I was starting to melt but no this was wrong. I pushed him away & he looked hurt for some reason. 

“Derek what the hell?! You can't play with my feelings ! I know you're only doing this to make me feel better, im not stupid! ”, I shouted. 

“Dammit Stiles , are you freaking kidding me! Are you sure your IQ is as high as you think. You may just be halfway in love with me but im already head over heels for you! Do you hear me Stiles? I LOVE YOU! I don't know how this happened but I've fallen in love with you. I don't even like guys but I love you. I think about you all the time & my day is no longer complete until I see you. I have really deep feelings for you & I care about you so fucking much it doesn't even make sense. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Not Paige, or Kate , or Jennifer… I just never manned up & told you because I didn't want to make things complicated. I could see that you were okay with us just being friends & its pathetic but I was gonna take whatever I could get. But NOW you're telling me that you like me back & you're too oblivious to see that I feel for you too! ” , he exhaled and started walking towards the kitchen area. I followed him in a shocked trance . Derek is in love with me? A huge smile spread across my face & it felt like it was permanent. 

 

I leaned against the counter & watched him angrily chew an apple. Suddenly everything he did put hearts in ny eyes. He could have shot a freaking bird & I would be drooling on my shirt right now. I poked his muscular arms. 

“Dereeeek , Derek. Der , Derbear , Sourwolf. D , hey big guy !”. He turned towards me & glared. “What Stiles? ”

“Im sorry , I didn't mean to upset you. I just figured out my feelings for you like 40 minutes ago & I just automatically assumed you didn't feel the same way and… ”, I trailed off. He moved closer to me & there was only an inch of space between us. 

“And what do you want to do about your feelings Stiles? ”, he said in a low voice. I didn't answer him. Instead I put my hand on his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck and closed the distance between us. The kiss this time was different from our first. This one wasn't sweet but it was passionate. I felt fire on my lips & a chill went down my spine. This felt so right and it didn't matter that we were both guys. The only thing that mattered was that we cared for one another.Derek started kissing along my jaw line & nibbled on my ear. 

 

“Stiles I love you. I really really love you”. Yea I could get used to those hearing those words. 


	3. Better Late Than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles & Derek's relationship escalates quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to have 5 chapters but it might end up being more if I decide to add an actual plot instead of just a whole bunch of fluff. There's a little sexiness but there will be MORE in the chapters to come. I suck at titles & I tried to fix my mistakes but if I didn't get them all, i apologize in advance. Enjoy everyone & I would appreciate some feedback.

Driving home all I could think of was Derek. I can't believe he was really in love with me , like really DEREK HALE IS IN LOVE WITH ME , STILES STILINSKI!… I pulled up & saw my dad's cruiser parked in the driveway , well he was home early. But its better to do this sooner than later right?

“Dad, I'm home. We gotta talk about something! ” , I called as i came through the door. I sat down down at the kitchen table with sweaty palms & waited for him to come downstairs. He walked slowly & eyed me cautiously.  
“What is it son? ”, he asked.  
“Dad… I… I have a boyfriend. ”  
“Okay… ”  
“But im not gay”, I clarified. He looked confused but I knew what I was talking about.  
“I'm not sure I follow you son” , he said.  
“I have a boyfriend but I'm not gay. I'm not attracted to other guys or even other girls for that matter. I don't see anyone else but him. I just really really like him and I think I might love him”. He seemed to understand because he started slowly nodding his head.  
“So he's the first guy you're attracted to? ”, he asked.  
“Yes”.  
“Why aren't you sure if you love him or not? ”  
“Because I've never been in love before. So I just figured that when im most definitely in love, I'll know. ”  
“Hmm… so who exactly is this guy ?”  
“umm… Derek Hale” , I whispered. My father's eyes almost popped out of his head.  
“Stiles , Derek Hale ? Really? Isn't he a little old for you & I thought you guys didn't get along? Didn't you say he hated you? ”  
“Dad I'm 18. Yes I thought he hated me but he doesn't, he loves me. He's IN love with me. We've gotten much closer these past 2 months” , I said calmly. My father sat back , arms across his chest , pondering.  
“So that's where you been sneaking off to huh ? Derek Hale… Well isn't this a turn of events. He needs to come over here for dinner tomorrow night so he can tell me his intentions”. I put my hands on my face & groaned.  
“Dad im not some 16 year old girl. This is not twilight & I'm not Bella. And Derek most definitely is not Edward. Plus, he doesn't have any intentions. He just told me his feelings today” , I explained.  
“Yea well I wanna hear it from him”. The conversation was obviously over because he made his way to the living room to watch tv. I shrugged , well at least that was easy. I walked upstairs to my room & surprise surprise , guess who was laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

***********************************

“Dude , I just explained to my dad that you weren't Edward but here you are, brooding in the dark. ”  
“Yea I heard that” , he said & flashed me a smile. Damn that smile , it had me weak in the knees. I turned away from him & changed into some sweats.  
“Couldn't stand to be away from me huh? ” , i teased & stuck out my tongue.  
“Just shut up & come here”. I curled up next to him on my bed & he wrapped his arm around me and rested his chin on my head. It all just felt so natural. I guess this was gonna become one of our things. I never realized how comfortable I was around him.  
“Derek? ”, I said.  
“Yea Stiles. ”  
“I've never been with a guy before. I mean I haven't done much with girls but yea… ”  
“I know Stiles and neither have i. We don't have to worry about that until we're both ready”. But I was more than ready. But just not ready for all the awkwardness. If we both didn't know what we were doing than this was just a train wreck waiting to happen. But he loved me & we could go through this train wreck together. I can't believe i didn't notice how much i was physically attracted to him these past 2 months. We could have been making sexy memories! But better late than never. So i turned my head so I could kiss him & he held my face in his hands. I Stiles Stilinski was a man on a mission. I took his bottom lip in my mouth & sucked on it hard , running my fingers through his hair. I maneuvered my body & I ended up on top of him , straddling his lap. His hands immediately went to my hips, holding me there. I grinded down & felt his erection on my ass. Oh god he was so hard. He lightly bit my bottom lip and I grinded down harder & he moaned against my mouth. I can't believe I'm making Derek moan while my father is right downstairs. I felt myself getting harder as Derek started peppering kisses on my jaw line & than sloppy wet hot ones on my neck. I bit my lip & tightened my grip on his hair.  
“Derek… I need”, I breathed.  
“What do you want baby? Just tell me what you want & I'll do it” , he said through heavy breaths. I took one of his hands & moved it to my erection. He went back to kissing me & he put his hand down my sweats. Then he started slowly rubbing his thumb over the tip. I arched into him & bit his lip to stifle my moan. I reached down & unbuttoned his jeans. He slapped my hand away & put both of our dicks in his hand and starting stroking slowly. Precum dripped from us both making it slicker & I dug my nails in his shoulders.  
“Fuck Stiles ” , he said.  
“Dereek ” , I moaned. “Squeeze harder & pump faster ”. He followed my directions and soon I had to bit my lip so hard it was bleeding. Why did it have to feel so fucking good ? The feel of his hands wrapped around both of our dicks slicked with precum was unreal. I started thrusting upward meeting the strokes of his hands & then I began to feel a fire going down my spine. I felt my heart skip a beat & Derek's words got caught in the back of his throat. Then we were both cumming in his hand.

I put my forehead on his shoulder & tried to catch my breath. He leaned over & wiped his hand on a towel , then balled it up and threw it in my laundry basket. I put our penises away because having them out just felt awkward.  
“Well that was… kind of freaking amazing ” , I said & smiled up at him.  
“You're amazing” , he said & gave me a tender kiss. He rolled us over so we were cuddling.  
“Are you coming over tomorrow? ” , he asked. I yawned & snuggled closer to him.  
“Can't.Gotta hang out with Scott”. He tightened his arms around me & I felt a kiss being pressed to my hair.  
“Okay… Goodnight Stiles. ”  
“Night Der”. I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

***********************************  
I woke early the next morning but Derek wasn't there but he had left a note:

  
**had to leave so your dad wouldn't catch me .love u , see you tonight.**   
**-D**

  
He was such an edward cullen and I was loving every minute of it. I decided to take the time waiting for Scott to do what I do best. Because if we were ever gonna go forward into this sex thing , then I needed to do as much research as possible. I refused to make a fool out of myself in front of Derek. So what he hasn't been with a guy before , it all probably comes naturally to him. It felt like it came naturally to him last night. I must have gotten deep into all the stories I was reading because suddenly my room door swung open  & there was Scott all grinning and happy.

“Hey Buddy! You ready to… oh God Stiles ! What the hell man!? It smells like sex & Derek in here! ” , he said while scrunching up his nose.  
“Dude , keep it down before my Dad hears you! ”  
“Sorry man. But from the smells of it , im guessing everything went well with you & Derek yesterday? ”, he asked.  
“Yea but we didn't do all that you THINK we did”. I told Scott all about me going to Derek's house & showing my unintelligent side and how Derek confessed his love for me. Then I told him about the conversation with my dad & about dinner tonight. After I caught him up on the events of the last 24 hours we just hung out it felt good , it felt like things were back to the way they were before the nogitsune. Then went Scott left I turned into a cleaning maniac. I can't believe I let Derek spend the night in my dirty ass room. I practically cleaned the entire house & was considering mowing the lawn when I got a text from Derek:

D: should I bring anything tonight ?  
S: just yourself ;)  
D: lol , cute. But I need to get on your dad's good side  
S: fine , umm… bring something sweet  
D: then I would be bringing you but you're already there  
S: nice one , you use that on all your boyfriends ?  
D: very funny , see you tonight stiles.

I laughed to myself. Why does it feel too good to be true. Derek Hale , the guy that smashed my head into my OWN steering wheel is being all fluffy. Who woulda known he was a big softy? I showered , got myself dressed & went downstairs to wait for the food with my dad. He ordered pizza & wings, typical Sheriff Stilinski. But Derek wouldn't mind so it was whatever. Finally the food showed & five minutes later so did Derek. With good wine for my father in one hand & cheese cake in the other. What a suck up.

Once we settled in our seats Dad immediately started firing questions at Derek & Derek answered every single one with a perfect answer. I kept my mouth full with food so I didn't have to be involved in the conversation. Dad finally got tired of grilling Derek & we had a normal dinner convo. When we were all done eating Dad stood up & cleared his throat .  
“Well so far , Derek I approve of you and you have proven yourself to be very trust worthy. So I'm okay with you two being together. But with that being sad… I want you guys to take precautions and be safe but this is a small town so I recommend buying your equipment to do the ‘do’ in the next town over”. We both stared at him with wide shocked eyes. Did my dad , the Sheriff just give us sex advice? This world is getting way too crazy for me.  
“Well , goodnight Derek . I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes” , he said as he made his way upstairs. Derek walked towards the door still in a shocked trance. I grabbed his hand.

“Can you stay again tonight? ” , I asked even though I already knew the answer.  
“You have school in the morning Stiles & I have some things to fix up in the loft and I need to get an early start. But just come over afterwards okay? ”  
“Fine. Okaay” , I grumbled.  
“Aww. Don't look so sour” , he teased & gave me a couple of sweet kisses.  
“Goodnight Der”. After we shared a long hug I shut the door & made my way up to my bedroom where my pillows still smelled of him.


	4. Honey Brown Lager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack Feels & Sterek. So much STEREKKKK !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the first half of the story TWO FREAKING TIMES so sorry if the pack scene sucks, I had to remember what I wrote & it was waaaay better the first time I wrote it :(. But there's some pack bonding involved , might make you cry ,might not. There's fluff because Derek is SOOO in love & SEX FINALLY. This is my first time writing something like this so tell me how I did. Enjoy everyone !

My days with Derek continued but here was a lot more kissing and groping instead of just sitting around yelling at the television. Wednesday night I came home with a hoikey and my dad pretended not to notice, but Lydia sure as hell didn't. 

“So are you gonna tell me who has been using your neck to mark their territory? ”, she asked as I sat down at the lunch table. I looked over at Scott who just held up his hands. Oh come on, he couldn't really be afraid of Lydia. He's an alpha wolf for godsakes! 

“Stiles Stilinski! I'm pretty sure Scott knows & from the constipated look on Isaac's face , I'm pretty damn certain that he also knows. So that means im out of the loop & I will not be out of the loop. So tell me who have you been getting up, close, and personal with”, Lydia demanded. 

“Oh my goodness Lydia , what is with you? It's honestly not a big deal. You shouldn't even be mad at me,  you should be mad at Scott because he's the one that told Isaac”.

“Hey,don't bring me into this. You're the one sucking face with Derek and keeping it a secret! ”, said Scott. 

“Derek Hale?  You think that Derek Hale isn't a big deal! You and Derek are like a thing? Wait, are you sure he really likes you? Are you guys really even together or are you guys just friends with benefits? ”, Lydia asked. 

“Yea,I couldn't believe it either. I still don't believe it actually”, Isaac added. Scott glared at him and he put his head down. Kira and Danny looked uncomfortable, and Scott looked apologetic. I didn't even bring myself to look at Lydia. I was too hurt. So I just got up from the table and left. 

**********************************

I had called Derek that night and told him what happened. It bothered him that part of me doubted us and that's why I took what they said so serious. He told me that he was a man of his word but he would have to show me how much he loved me by taking me out on saturday. I avoided everyone friday at school but that didn't stop them from showing up at my house saturday morning. Scott had barged into my room with Lydia and Isaac waking me up out of my sleep, apologizing. Isaac told me that it hurt him that I had a stronger relationship with Derek than he did and I wasn't even a wolf. Scott told him he understood his feelings but it doesn't give him a reason to treat me how he did .Lydia broke down crying on my bed & told us how much she missed Jackson and that she was so broken down from continuously losing people that she loved. That made us all cry and soon we were sitting on my bed, hugging and crying. We were all mourning and although it was sad. We needed it. We needed to cry together & to know eachother's demons so that it could bring us closer and it did. We needed to re strengthen our bond as a pack. 

*********************************

“Derek are you serious? Ice skating really? ” , I was flailing so hard I almost hit a lady in her head. Derek just rolled his eyes and pushed me towards the bench so I would sit down. 

“Dinner is so cliché and tonight's couples night”, he said grinning from ear to ear. 

“Derek have you forgotten who I am? I'm a spaz ,a klutz! The blade at the bottom of these skates are abnormally sharp. I don't wanna end up decapitating someone! ”

“Stiles please. Just try for me , okay? ”. He gave me his puppy dog eyes and I sighed.  

“Fine” , I grumbled. He waited for me to put on my skates and took my hand in his. I shot him a worried look & he smiled , rubbing circles into my hand. 

 

After slipping a couple of times but being caught by Derek before I could break my face on the ice, I started to get the hang of it. But I kept a firm grip on his hand & he didn't seem to mind. After going around a couple of times and laughing to each other at all the couples and this one lady who fell like it was her mission to get the ice to notice her, he stopped right in the middle of the ice. 

“I think there's something wrong with my skate”, he said getting down to fix it. I put my hands on his shoulders to keep my balance and watched the other couples. There was a girl with dark curly hair and deep dimples. The guy she was with kept giving her dopey looks and I smiled thinking of how much they reminded me of Allison & Scott. 

 

“Stiles”. I looked down and I saw Derek on one knee. I know my jaw dropped and hit the ice. Please God, don't let him ask to marry me. I am not ready for that. He began talking , taking in my shocked expression. 

“Stiles i… I adore you. I am utterly and irresponsibly infatuated with you. I love your honey brown lager eyes and how they light up when you get excited. I love how adorable you look when you talk about something you're passionate about. I love how you overreact and blow your top over every little thing. You are different from anyone I've known. I've always loved you and each time you saved my life , my love for you grown. It amazed me that no matter how hard I tried to be mean and push you away you still were there for me. You were always worried about me & made sure that I was okay. You genuinely care about me.I trust you. I trust you more than anyone in this world. And with that being said -”, he pulled a box out of his pocket. “I wanted to give you this. You're already pack , you're already a significant part of my life & I can't imagine how life would be without you. I want you to be apart of my family , Stiles I want you forever and a day”. He stood up and watched me open the box. It was a gold ring that held his family symbol,the triskele , engraved on it. I felt tears well up on my eyes and I looked up at him. 

“You aren't proposing are you? ”, I asked & he chuckled. 

“No Stiles. Not yet anyways. After we realized we both felt the same way we just got together. But I'm old school and I'm asking you to go steady with me” , he said with a broad grin that met his eyes. God I love him. I love him! 

“Derek this is the most meaningful thing anyone has ever done for me. Derek , i… I love you. I really really love you”. His smile got broader and he slid the ring on my finger. 

“So this was okay? I just wanted you to have a piece of my family. I'm sorry if-”. I cut him off with a kiss. His hands went to my hips so I wouldn't fall & I ran my fingers through his hair. When we parted from our kiss everyone in the rink started clapping and whistling & I started to blush , forgetting that we were in a public place. 

 

*

We were in front of the door to Derek's loft & he was about to put the keys in but I stopped him. “Derek , if I go in here I want… I want to have sex , like real sex”, I said a little squeaky because I wasn't the type to request those kinds of things. Derek opened the door and sighed, shaking his head. 

“Stiles we're not gonna have sex”.

“What? Well why not? ”, I said pouting. He cupped my face with one hand and pressed a kiss to my lips. 

“Stiles. Im not going to have sex with you. Tonight , I'm going to do my best to make love to you". And that was it , that was enough to send me jumping up into his arms. The kisses were sloppy and wet but it didn't bother either of us. Derek picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist , kissing and sucking on my neck as he carried me to his room. He dropped me on his bed and took off his jacket and shirt , I proceeded to copy him but after I got my jacket off he stopped me. Derek gently pushed me down so I laid back down on the bed & pushed my shirt up revealing my stomach and started placing gentle kisses on my skin. He continued pushing my shirt up and his lips made their way up my body. I lifted a little so he could get my shirt off and then we were kissing again. Tongues meeting in the middle and battling. I ran my hands over his chest, back , and broad shoulders ; exploring him. He separated from the kiss & mouthed at my jaw, nosing at me so I would tilt my head and he licked up the side of my neck. I bit my lip when I felt his hand rubbed down my stomach & started to unbutton my jeans. I quickly followed & unbuttoned his so I wouldn't end up being the only one naked. Derek shoved both of our jeans off and then we were just bodies in motion. Just skin against skin and it felt so fucking good. Derek was sucking marks onto my neck & stroking me when an idea popped into my head. If we were gonna do this , we were gonna do it right. I tapped him on his shoulder. 

“Derek. I wanna be on top ” , I said breathless and he rolled us over so that I was on top , raising an eyebrow at me. I kissed down his body and he watched me with wide eyes. I took his dick in my hand and kissed the underside , from the bottom to the top. I let my tongue rake over his tip and he closed his eyes , grabbing onto the sheets. Seeing him like his had me painfully hard but he always focuses on me and now its my turn to focus on him. I took a deep breath and took the tip in my mouth , letting my tongue swirl around. He grabbed the sheets tighter & bit his lip. I took the tip out of my mouth and swirled my tongue around his length. Then I licked the underside and took him in my mouth again , this time going down farther. I gained a rhythm and started bobbing my head up and down , going down farther each time and simultaneously using one hand to stroke him while the other was pressing against his hip. His precum started dripping out of my mouth and down his shaft. He tilted his head back and moaned. 

“Fuck Stiles , how are you so good at this? ”, he said through his moans. I wanted to make a joke about the amount of porn I watch but I was too focused. I bobbed up and went back down, taking his entire dick in my mouth and letting the tip hit the back of my throat. Derek arched into it & pulled on my hair. I continued taking him all the way in & tightening my throat around his dick until he pulled me off of him breathless. He pulled me up to him kissing me again and rolling us over so that he was on top again. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out some KY jelly. I was impressed by his choice because I just expected for him to pull out some regular lube. He put the jell over his fingers and bent down to kiss me again. Then he looked me in my eyes & I nodded. Letting him know I was ready. I spread my legs a little wider and he dropped his face to the crook of my neck gave me gentle kisses. Then I felt his fingers between my cheeks and he was slowly rubbing circles around the rim of my hole. I let my mouth fall open & I a small moan escaped my lips when he slid the first finger in and started stroking in and out. The sensation of the jelly, the kisses on my neck, and his finger stroking inside of me , had my dick dripping precum on my stomach. He slid another slick finger in and I moaned louder. I grabbed onto the sheets and started lifting my hips , trying to get his fingers to go deeper. Then he slid in a third finger , he curved them and they were hitting a spot I didn't even know I had. He continued stretching me with his fingers and placing kisses all over my neck. He continued hitting my spot and I was just about to be done. 

“Dereek. Not gonna last. I need you inside me, now” ,I said through heavy breaths. He slid his fingers out of me which gave me time to catch my breath. I watched him put on a condom and gasped at how thick he was. 

“Are you ready? ” , he asked. I rolled my eyes. 

“Yes Derek. Hurry up , im starting to get wrinkles”. He smirked and then bent over me, gingerly kissing me. I spread my legs wide and he guided himself inside me. I gasped when I felt his tip make it in and then arched my back as he slowly slid the rest of him inside of me. He stayed still for a while , letting me get used to the feeling. 

“Am I hurting you? ”, he said against my lips. I shook my head no & bucked my hips. We both moaned. Then Derek was sliding out halfway and rolling his hips forward slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he put his hands on my hips. Soon he found his rhythm and was rolling his hips sliding in and out of me. Everytime he slid out I tightened around him and he groaned. He started going as deep as he could ,&every time he pulled out I felt his dick rub against my spot and I was moaning loudly inside of his ear. He took my hands and put them above my head, then he was stroking faster and harder. Continuously hitting my prostate with each thrust and I was basically screaming. 

“Yes Derek! Harder, please don't stop”, I begged. He bent down& nibbled on my ear. 

“Your so beautiful like this”, he said. He released my hands and rolled us over on our sides. Still thrusting fast and hard inside of me. One hand was on my chest pressing my back into him and the other was on my dick, squeezing and stroking me to the rhythm of his thrusts. I felt the fire in my spine and I let my head fall forward so that I could bite down on 

the pillows. I spark went all over my body and I was cumming. Cumming in Derek's hand and saying his name. He followed after me and emptied himself into the condom. He slid out of me slowly and I moaned a little. Then he tied off the condom, threw it away, and wiped his hand on a towel. He put the comforter over our bodies,wrapped his arms around me, and planted a kiss on the back of my neck. I turned so that we were face to face & I traced his lips with my fingertips. 

“What are you thinking ?”, he whispered. His voice was rough and I liked it entirely too much. “I'm thinking that I love you & that I plan on staying the night. I'm also thinking about going for a round two after we regain our energy. And a round three tomorrow morning. ”, I replied smirking. He didn't reply, instead he pressed his lips to mine. We stared at each other for a bit. Memorizing each other's faces & he broke the silence after a while. 

“I love you too , but I was thinking of more than just three rounds”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be the last chapter but I want to continue writing fan fics so give me pointers & comments PLEASE.  
> P.S. I stole the part about them kissing & everyone applauding from the fault in our stars. Great book , everyone should read it.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Derek & Stiles' first time together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexx , don't judge me im a hormonal teenager. Hope you enjoy this chapter ! I really enjoyed writing this story. Sorry about mistakes or errors , I just skimmed it when I proofread it.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast food. I yawned & stretched. When I looked down I realize I had on my briefs & remembered that I had put them on after round 2 or 3 last night. I made my way to the kitchen to see Derek putting food onto two plates with nothing on but his boxers. I watched his broad shoulders move & flex. He obviously had to be doing that on purpose. There's no way in hell that bones, tendons, and ligaments moving under skin can be that sexy. 

“Are you just going to stare the whole morning or are you going to eat breakfast ?”, Derek said turning to me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes & sat on the stool at the counter. 

“You're using your body as an advantage to have me lost for words & that's cheating because its too early”, I said. He pressed a kiss to the side of my head. 

“Yea Yea , just eat Stiles. I want to see your reaction when you taste my cooking”. I stared down at the pancakes dripped in syrup, the fluffy eggs & crisp bacon. It made my mouth water & I dug in. Derek watched me with that smirk on his face & slowly ate his food. I took a bite of the pancakes & moaned, I literally moaned & Derek's eyes got wide and he shifted in his chair. 

“Dude , pecans? PECANS!? You made me pecan pancakes.They're sooo good ”, I said in between bites. 

“Do you realize that you are the only person that I let call me dude ? And I took a risk, I wasn't sure if you'd like them”.

“Well you took a good risk, they're freaking amazing”. He gave a small smile and we continued eating. We spent breakfast being entirely too domestic. I talked about school & my dad. And Derek actually picked up the newspaper & read it while I washed the dishes. Which I had to almost beg for him to let me do them. We were cuddled up on the couch, with the tv on but neither of us were really watching it. We were just enjoying eachother's company. Derek seemed content on running his nose up the length of my neck, smelling me I assumed and placing kisses to my hair. I tried to keep my breathe even & focus on the tv screen for once but he noticed and the kisses moved from my hair to my neck. 

“You know , I was thinking… ” , he began while running his hand down the length of my stomach. 

“Mhmm? ”, I said not able to reply in a full sentence because he had started placing small bites on my neck instead of kisses. 

“I was thinking that maybe we should kinda switch roles the next time”. I turned to face him. 

“You mean like I fuck you instead of you fucking me ?”. He made a face like he smelt something sour. 

“Ew, don't say fuck. But yes , that's what I mean”. I thought it over for a bit. Derek really wanted this? Just thinking about him in that way, moaning my name & me being in control was enough to convince me. 

“Stiles if you're not ready than we can wait. But I'll talk you through it if you're nervous”. He said, interrupting my thoughts. 

“I only wanna do it if you want to”. He cupped my face & looked me in my eyes. 

“I want to , I really really do. But I'll wait if you want me to”.

“Well there's no reason to wait now”, I said while getting up to walk back to his room. I laid on his bed , & he strolled into the room hesitantly. I patted the spot on the bed next to me & he sat down. He seemed nervous. I never knew that nervousness was a look I would ever get to see on Derek's face. 

“Derek you look worried. We don't have to do this , ya know? ”, I said but he shook his head. 

“No I'm ready for this. I just don't want you to be disappointed. I want you to enjoy it”.

“Whether I like this or not , I'm pretty damn sure I enjoyed last night and I want to make you feel the same way that I felt”. The expression on his face softened & a smile started forming on his face. I cupped his face in my hands , the same way he always did mine ; and I began to kiss him. The kisses were slow at first and a little unsure on his part. But then it was like something between us clicked & he parted his mouth and let my tongue slip in. One of his hands came to my hair & he rolled us over so that he was straddling me. He moved his hand to the side of my neck & I got a grip on his hair. I grabbed his butt with my other hand & he grinded down on me. He was so hard & I could tell that he really wanted this. I stuck my hand down his briefs & ran my fingertips down the length of his penis. He shuddered over top of me and his head fell to the crook of my neck. I replaced my fingertips with my whole hand & I pumped slowly , while the other hand had a good grip on his ass. His hands were in two tight fist at the sides of my head & he was placing small bites on my neck. When I started to go faster , the bites got harder & his breaths shortened. 

“Stiles , stop. I want you now , so fuck foreplay”, he said breathless. I took my hand out his briefs & raised an eyebrow. 

“Don't say fuck” , I mimicked & he glared at me. He rolled over on his side & took his boxers off and threw them across the room in one swift motion. I took my time getting the KY & he just picked it up & poured it all over my hand. I smirked at him and he gave me a pleading look. 

“Get on your knees & bend over”, I said. He got into position & then winked at me. I rolled my eyes & then got behind him. I rubbed my finger in circles around his rim and slowly kissed down his neck and spine. Derek moaned a little and dropped his head. My kisses got to the middle of his back when I let a finger slip in his hole & he moaned louder. 

“Stiles hurry ”, he breathed and pushed back on my one finger so I slipped another one in and he groaned. 

“Patience babe , gotta open you up”. I worked my two fingers in and out of him, and he pushed my back against them. His moans were getting louder and they sent electricity down my spine.He was just so amazing, everything about him was so amazing. I crooked my fingers to hit his spot and he jerked his body forward. 

“Fucck Stiles”, he moaned. 

“Such a hypocrite , don't say fuck”, I said while letting a third finger slip in. He almost screamed & I heard one of the pillows rip.l kept moving my fingers in and out of him and he moved his hips , moaning against the pillows. When I felt like he was loose enough, I slid my fingers out one by one and his body relaxed. I took the ky & poured it over his hole , & I put on a condom. 

“Are you ready? ”, I asked while lining up my head to his hole. He missed his head yes and I slowly slid in. 

I know he has a higher threshold for pain than I do but I still didn't want to hurt him. But when I was fully inside him, it felt so right. He was so tight and warm around my penis, that I couldn't sit still and wait. I slid halfway out and back in , I felt him clench around me and I bit my lip. I repeated the movement and I put my hand on his hips, my eyes roamed over the deep arch in his back. He was basically panting and it made me feel so good that I had him so vulnerable. So I moved my hips faster & spread his cheeks open with my hands. He moaned and pushed his body back. 

“Stiles… sorry , don't think I'm gonna last long, so thick , feels so good”, he said between moans. 

“Its okay, not gonna last long either. You feel so good , you're doing so good for me baby. I want you to cum for me baby, cum for me just from me making love to you”. I bent forward and pressed a kiss to his back. Then I changed my angle so that I was hitting his prostate on every thrust, and I snapped my hips forward harder and faster. 

“Stiles… I wanna see you. I wanna ride you”. That was the most sexiest thing I've ever heard. I've never moved so fast in my life. I hurried and laid down on my back. He climbed on top of me & guided my dick inside of his ass. When I was fully in , we both moaned and then he put his hands on both sides of my face & started to ride me. It was so different this way. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. The moisture from the jelly made everything smooth and click with a warm tingly sensation & I couldn't stop the moans and curse words spilling out of my mouth. I placed my hands on his hips and thrusted up as he grinded down on me. His eyes fluttered open but his teeth abused his bottom lip. 

“So fucking good”, he moaned. I started thrusting faster and harder, spreading his cheeks again. His head fell down , he started sucking love bites all over my collar bone and the sweat from his hair dripped down my neck and he licked it up. I continued thrusting up and he moved his hips in a circle moaning loudly and the headboard was banging against the wall. Then his fingers were scratching at my chest and he was cumming all over my stomach and I came in the condom, as I watched him throw his head back and bust his lip with fangs. 

**********************************

We woke up from our post sex nap and showered together. Memorizing each other's bodies with our fingertips. When we were done I decided to that I should go home because I hold homework that was due tomorrow and I would be re entering the real world tomorrow. It feels like time stops when I'm with him. I don't have to think when we're together. And when we're apart, nothing feels the same. We were about to leave out the door so that he could drive me home when the mood changed. 

 

Derek sniffed the air and then his eyes went wide. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when the door busted open. Then there was smoke everywhere, I dropped to the floor trying to hold my breath. I heard a shot go off and saw Derek on his knees with a hole in his chest. 

“Its real… You're real”, he said. I turned my head towards the door and saw Kate walk through the smoke , my heart literally stopped beating. How is Kate alive? This is not fucking happening. 

“That's right Derek and if seeing me is a surprise, watch this… ”, she said. Then she was turning into a freaking werewolf looking thing , with blue/gray skin and green eyes. Then she fucking growled, she was growling and everything was going hazy… 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love pecan pancakes so I had to throw them in there & yaay cliffhanger lol. I used the cliff hanger from the show & I plan on writing a part two to this story. Write any suggestions you have for me in the comments please & let me know if I should tag anything :).


End file.
